No one should be alone on Christmas
by darkimpulse
Summary: Missing your flight and being stranded in the airport on Christmas is probably one of the worst things that could happen for Luffy, perhaps Law can help him out. Rated T to be safe but might change to M if I continue
1. Chapter 1

**This was actually an idea I got when I missed my flight last year on Christmas eve during winter, hope you readers like it**

* * *

><p>Christmas, the festive holiday of the year filled with holiday cheer. Families gather to celebrate the occasion, caroling around the Christmas tree, homes filled with bright lights and laughter, feasts of turkey and sweets. Boxes wrapped in bright paper with the occasional ribbon on the top being passed from family to friends.<p>

Who doesn't love Christmas? It's the best time of the year.

* * *

><p>"I hate Christmas…."<p>

"Are you for real?" Sachi gasp, looking up from the medical charts he was flipping through

Trafalgar Law looked at his friend with a dead serious look in his eye, it was a holiday! He shouldn't even be in this blasted clinic in the basement of the damn airport in the middle of nowhere. Putting aside that he should be at home reading a good book on his sofa, he had be working non-stop since the moment he was called in.

Travelers were coming in with anything from a stomach ache to a head gash from tumbling down the escalators. He had to deal with an over worried mother who thinks her three kids are all down with a flu when they do not, some kid who was sent here by the restaurant manager for eating half the restaurant menu and….okay in summary he just had a seriously busy day and he's exhausted.

"Thank god the airport operates till 11 only," Law sighed, "I want to go home."

"Home? Don't you have that par-"

Sachi didn't manage to finish his sentence when the temporary peace in the clinic was shattered by Law's cellphone.

"Lawsy~" the dark haired doctor gripped his cellphone tightly to resist the urge of slamming his head on the receptionists counter

"Ugh….What do you want you feathered bastard?"

"Oh come on, that's no way to call your father, fufufufufufufu"

"Doflamingo, you are not and I will never acknowledge you as my father," Law hissed out

"Ouch…that hurts….," Doflamingo replied, faking a pained voice, "In any case I wanted to remind you to come down to the family house for the party after you close the clinic,"

"I told you last week that I didn't want to go! The last time I went for this family shit, I got dragged by baby 5 to listen to the stories of her new boyfriend, 5 different guys, Sugar forced me to play dolls with her for 3 hours and Dellinger put bread in my soup!" Law almost yelled into the metallic device

Sachi merely looked at his friend in amusement, putting bread in Law's soup? That was the fasted way to put yourself on his blacklist.

"Fufufufufu, will you come if I make sure none of that happen?" Doflamingo asked

"The answer is still no you bird brain!" Law growled, "Unlike you I had a busy day and I want to rest, I don't want to deal with the likes of you on this holiday, it will turn my day into a nightmare!"

"But-"

"NO!" Law hit the cancel button on the device, cutting off whatever the other man had to say.

"That was harsh Law," Sachi snickered

"Shut up, you wouldn't want to go either if you've been through what I've been through,"

"Whatever you say captain," Sachi replied though the smug grin never left his face, "So the last 2 hours of the shift, it's been quiet for a while now."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Law sighed, walking towards the door, "I'm heading to the convenience store on the second floor, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks,"

Law shrugged and pushed open the glass door, before walking towards the escalators, as he arrived at the second floor, which just happens to be the departure hall, he could hear faint shouting originating from across where he was standing.

As walked closer towards the commotion, he could then see clearly what the ruckus was about. It was the exact same teen he had seen down in the clinic a few hours ago, the one who was sent there for eating half the food in the restaurant, despite doing all that, the kid seemed perfect fine although confused to why he was sent to see a doctor.

Lean with dark hair and dressed in a winter jacket and jeans, which was far too light for the winter according to Law, the teen seemed to be pleading the check in counter staff but the person merely shook their heads apologetically. The doctor was just out of ear shot but as he passed the area, he heard a few words off "Fully booked" and "I'm sorry".

* * *

><p>After purchasing a can of hot black coffee and a rice ball, Law spotted the dark haired teen again, seated at a row of empty plastic seats, with his feet on the plastic chair and his head buried in his arms supported by his knees.<p>

He thought nothing of it as he made his way back to the clinic.

* * *

><p>"You know Law...you should come over to my place, Penguin's home too"<p>

"Sachi, I don't-"

"I know you don't like parties and all I mean it's just the three of us just like old times," Sachi continued

It was tempting but Law felt conflicted

"It's okay Sachi, I'll pass this year," Law finally replied after much deliberation

"Okay, but I still feel that's it wrong...no one should be alone on Christmas," Sachi mumbled as he turned the key on the lock of the clinic's door.

The airport was dark, most of the lighting had been turned off, and the only thing that was still open was the convenience store which was to cater to those people who were brave enough to sleep in the airport to catch an early flight in the middle of winter when even the heaters were turned off at midnight.

Walking through the airport towards the carpark Law stopped short as he saw a familiar sight. The kid was still in the same position as he saw him 2 hours ago, he hadn't moved an inch.

"Law?"

"You go on ahead first Sachi I want to check on something first,"

The nurse corked his head slightly but then he nodded.

"Alright take care on the way home Law, Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas to you too, say hi to Penguin for me too," Law replied waving lightly to his friend

Moving towards the teen he called out to the other softly

"Hey kid,"

Very slowly, the teen lifted his head slightly just enough for his and Law's eyes to meet.

Grey orbs widened, even in the dim light the doctor was able to tell that the dark eyes that gazed back at him were puffy and red from crying. Recognition flared in those eyes as the teen recognized the man before him.

"Traffy?" the voice that came out was cracked and trembling nothing like that obnoxious voice that mispronounced purposefully earlier.

"What's wrong? You've been here since the last time I saw you a few hours ago."

_Why the heck are you still in the airport?_ Was what he wanted to say so why did it come out different?

"I missed my flight..."

_Well no shit _

"I think half the airport knows that after the big ruckus you caused," Law snorted, "trying to get a last minute flight on Christmas is near impossible, I meant why don't you find like hotel to stay until then?"

"I'm out of money," the teen admitted

"So your solution is sitting here and cry?" Law raised an eyebrow, "How is it you're not even co- crap!"

The hand that he had reached out to touch the teen's hand was violently jerked back as a cold shock ran through the doctor.

The skin was ice cold

"You idiot are you trying to kill yourself?" Law growled grabbing the winter jacket beside the back hair male

He took hold of the teen's arm pulled the other to his feet, before quickly forcing him into the jacket, pulling out his gloves from his pocket he slip them onto the other's hands.

"It's cold..."

"I can't believe you just realized that kid..."

"Luffy,"

"What?"

"M-My name is L-Luffy," the teen repeated, his teeth chattering

"Come on; let's get you something hot to drink from the convenience store," Law sighed, tugging the teen towards the direction of the shop, the teen seemed literary frozen as he stumbled a bit on the first few steps before staggering after Law.

* * *

><p>"So how did you miss your flight?" Law asked, as he watched Luffy sip slowly on the hot chocolate he had bought, "You were in the clinic before your flight and I'm pretty sure you should have made it."<p>

"I was early so I waited and I fell asleep," Luffy explained, not noticing the "are you for real" expression on the doctor's face, "that was after I was sent to see you."

"You don't like the kind who would cry over missing a flight so there's more to that story isn't there?"

"I…I promised I would visit my brother every Christmas…."

"Are you a student here? Why not just give him a call?"

"I'm not studying here, just here on a short vacation before Christmas," Luffy replied, his voice wavering "And…my brother…he's….he's not around anymore,"

"Oh," Damn it, Law felt like dipshit, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's 'kay, it's been 3 years since that time," Luffy mumbled, "That's usually how I spend Christmas, it feels strange since this year I can't."

"What about the rest of the family or friends?" Law asked

"Gramps is in the navy so he's not home most of the time, it's usually me and Ace, well….me now," Luffy replied as he continued between sips of the hot beverage, he can feel the warmth of the drink seeping back into his half frozen body, "My friends are visiting their relatives or just spending time with their lovers."

"So what's your plan now?" Law asked, moving towards one of the airport seats and seating down

"I don't know….." the raven replied sighing, moving to sit beside Law "I'll probably have to wait till morning to call gramps or Nami to lend me money, wait, on second thought not Nami, I'll be charged interest."

Law gazed at the teen, he could somehow relate to the teen on losing a loved one, ironically it was the younger brother of the guy he hung up the call on earlier, Corazon or Cora-san as Law had once addressed the man, was nothing like his flamboyant brother, more on the quiet side but as clumsy as hell, on more than one occasion Law had witnessed the man setting fire to his own coat as he tried to light a cigarette.

While he was still studying in university he had received a devastating call from Doflamingo, telling him that Corazon was involved a fatal car accident, he never cried so much in his life as he did on that day and he never cried again from that night.

As Law studied the teen, Sachi's words from earlier surfaced briefly in his mind.

_No one should be alone on Christmas_

"Luffy-ya where are your stuff?"

"Huh? They're in the coin lockers, why?" Luffy corked his head at the doctor about the sudden question

"Get them, stay at my place for Christmas, or until you can get a flight back home,"

Dark eyes grew wide at Law's words, shock evident on his face, then suddenly it started watering again which in turn shocked Law.

"W-Why?" Luffy asked

"Why am I doing this? To be honest with you I'm not completely sure myself," Law admitted, "Maybe because I can somehow empathize with you and my friend is having a damn influence on my more charitable side."

"Your friend?"

"No one should be alone on Christmas," Law repeated, "Now get your stuff and let's go, the airport is freezing."

The young doctor did not expect to be tackled by the teen; Luffy had circled his arms around Law in a tight hug, his face buried in the winter jacket.

"Thank you Traffy! Thank you so much!"

As Luffy released him to run towards the lockers, he could only stare blankly before saying in a louder voice.

"It's Law!"

* * *

><p>Law lived about an hour's drive from the airport and for almost the whole journey Luffy didn't stop talking, he talked about his life, his family, about his school, his friends.<p>

"…and Sanji wouldn't stop teasing Zoro about his hair so the two always fight, then Nami have to break them up by whacking them on the head." Luffy laughed

"I can't believe your friend has green hair," Law chuckled, "Here I thought having a friend with natural blood red hair was strange enough."

The conversation continued in this manner until Luffy turned the questions to Law, now the doctor knew how it feels like to be in an interrogation room, well in this case, a moving interrogation room. The teen was relentless in his questions it varied from his profession to even his love life.

Luffy was glad that Law was driving, which meant Law couldn't see his face, when he had questioned about Law's love life the answer he got made him blush. Law had shrugged lightly while replying without a care in the world, which made Luffy think how the other could be so open about such things. Then again in the family Ace was always over protective of him so he didn't dare to tell his brother that he was gay, he's grandfather was even worse, Luffy would probably get the famous "fist of love".

* * *

><p>As they drew closer to their destination, the car grew quieter and eventually Law noticed that Luffy had fallen asleep, chuckling softly, he thought the teen was way too unguarded, to fall asleep in the car of someone he barely knew. Then again he did mention that his grandfather used to train him relentlessly so he guessed that Luffy would have some knowledge of defending himself.<p>

After pulling into the driveway of his house, Law cut the engine and tapped Luffy lightly on the shoulder.

"Luffy-ya, we're here,

"Hmm…..A few minutes more…." Luffy mumbled turning his head to the other side

"What a kid," Law chuckled softly getting out of the car and unlocking the house before walking to the passenger side of the car and carried Luffy out bridal style.

In his sleep muddled mind, Luffy felt himself being carried and instinctively cling onto the other person, nuzzling into the chest not hearing the sharp intake of breathe by Law. The doctor ignored the strange fluttering of his heart can proceeded inside the house, in the bedroom, he gently settled his last minute guest on the bed and covering the teen with a thick blanket before grabbing a extra pillow and blanket and headed to the living room.

* * *

><p>Luffy woke to the sound of the running shower, rubbing his eyes as he tried to grow accustomed to the dim lighting in the room.<p>

_This must be Law's room…_

When he stepped out of the room he froze, Law was just coming out from the bathroom, okay that wasn't the problem, and the problem was that he was half naked. Water droplets fell from his still wet hair down the tattooed muscled torso that made Luffy's mouth go dry. He never noticed the ink before as they were all covered by the winter clothing, it was in some sort of heart design from his chest to mid torso and it stretched to his shoulders as well.

_Oh my god…_

Luffy couldn't fight the furious blush that turned his face tomato red.

"Oh did I wake you?"

"N-No I just woke up, sorry I fell asleep!" Luffy stammered, trying to will away his blush

"There's nothing wrong with that it's well past 2 in the morning so it's normal," Law replied, smirking inwardly at the teen's blush, "You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the sofa."

"It's okay I can sleep on the sofa, I'm the one imposing on you," Luffy argued

"Since neither of us wants the other to sleep on the sofa, how about we both just share the bed?" Law asked, watching in amusement as the teen turned even redder than he already was, "It's big enough for the both us to take a side."

"W-well…o-okay…" the reply came as a mumble

* * *

><p>Luffy didn't understand why someone living alone would need such a big bed for, it was even bigger than a king sized bed. Law explained that the bed was a gift from his guardian when he moved into the house, it was custom made to fit the "freakishly tall" man according to Law hence the size of the bed.<p>

After they each claimed a side of the bed, Luffy glanced at the other male from the corner of his eye only to be caught.

"What's wrong Luffy-ya?"

"Erm…w-well….I-I know I've said it before but thank you, for allowing me to stay with you, I-I'm glad I didn't have to spend Christmas alone this year,"

"Don't worry about it, actually I'm glad I've got someone to spend Christmas with too, otherwise it might be kind of quiet and-!"

Eyes which were fixed on the blanket widened in shock as he felt soft lips pressed against his cheek, it lasted only for a few seconds and from that contact heat filled Law's face. He tuned his head in time to see that blush for a second time that night.

"Merry Christmas Law," Luffy murmured before he turned away from the shocked doctor and shifting to the other end of the bed with his ears burning and his mind screaming _I can't believe I just did that!_

"Merry Christmas Luffy-ya," Law smiled, looks like Christmas won't be bored or lonely anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas Everyone<strong>

**Anyone liked it? Leave a review if you think I should add another chapter, though I'll probably be writing it to the M side after this ****((*ﾉωﾉ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter, the next will be the last one sorry I liked how I wrote the last sentence so I here it is, hopefully the finally finally one will be posted on new's year day or tomorrow at best. Thank you for all who reviewed and loved the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The morning of Christmas, all was peaceful, all was well and Law felt unnaturally well rested and warm.

_Since when was his bed ever this warm?_

He wanted to get up, but the bed at the moment was too warm for him to actually do something and his mind was still hazy from sleep. A few minutes passed before he remembered that he actually had a guest in his house, he almost shot out the bed if not for the strange weight currently preventing him from doing so.

_Strange….. I don't remember my blanket being so heavy_

Eyes fluttered open slowly, focusing on the window, where the light flittering in was a shade of light orange signally to the doctor that it was still too early for him to get up. Being a doctor made him sleep deprived especially in the first few years of his career when he worked in the hospital, getting only 5 hours of sleep max each day.

Slowly his eyes drifted downwards where they widened considerably. There with his arms around Law's waist was Luffy like a koala on the tree and his own arm was apparently resting on the teen's torso. Law was not one to panic, but right now he was panicking internally.

_Thank god I have a shirt on…._

Since Luffy had buried his face in Law's chest, the blanket was until his neck, leaving Law's shoulders considerable uncovered but yet he still felt so warm.

_When was the last time I had another person beside me…..it almost seemed too good to be true….I was alone since Cora-san died not counting Doflamingo_

The body next to his stirred before Luffy they snapped opened, grey met black and Luffy barely resisted the screech of shock at the close proximity of the doctor. Instead, his face settled for another tomato red coloring that made Law chuckle softly, a smile touching his lips.

"Morning Luffy-ya,"

"M-Morning Law….erm….Why are we so close?"

"That's my line, considering this is my side of the bed," Law replied smugly

"Well…I….I'm not used to sleeping in such a big bed so I tend to move," Luffy defended himself while trying to move away from Law, he was so embarrassed he could feel the tips of his ears burning.

Law smirked lightly but allowed the teen to move away from him, before he sat up from the bed stretching out his muscles. Getting up from the bed he headed to the bathroom to freshen up thinking about the day's agenda as he went around.

* * *

><p>"Get up Luffy, go take a shower if you want, then we're going to have breakfast before you call your grandfather, your stuff is over there," Law pointed the bags he had carried from the car yesterday,<p>

"Kay," Luffy replied as he walked right past Law into the bathroom.

_What shall we have for breakfast? I guess anything but bread will do, I don't even have any of that nasty stuff anyway._

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?"<p>

Law smirked as Luffy held the phone as far away from his ear as possible, cringing at the loud roar from the other end of the line.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT I LET YOU OFF BY YOURSELF AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?" Garp roared, "YOU DESERVE A FIST OF LOVE FROM ME!"

"I'm sorry!" Luffy yelled back into the phone

"ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?"

"No no no no! I'm sorry!"

"Where are you staying now?" Garp asked sighing; his grandson was hopeless

"Huh? Oh I'm staying with Law now!" Luffy grinned; Law does not understand how the teen can transit from screaming in fear to laughing normally in a split second

"Who's that? Hand the phone to him," Garp demanded

"Gramps wants to talk to you," Luffy said handing the phone to Law

"Hello?"

"Look here brat, if you're some shady character that is planning on kidnapping Luffy you have better start running, I'm going to make sure the entire navy knows your name, hurt him and I'll break your bones," Garp threatened, then he added, "What's your name anyway?"

Law resisted the urge to fall over and face palm himself

"Trafalgar Law, I'm a doctor at the airport clinic,"

"Doctor? Well, looks like you aren't too bad for a runt gahahahaha, forget what I said earlier," Garp laughed, Law couldn't believe it, was this really a marine admiral, "I won't be arriving anywhere near land until after new year's day so do you mind housing Luffy till then? I'll pay you for all the expenses he incurs of course."

"I…I don't mind I suppose," Law replied after some hesitation

"Great I'll call again once I reach- OI! KUZAN ARE YOU SLEEPING WHILE ON DUTY?" there was a loud crash and a groan before the line went dead.

Law stared at the phone for a while still processing the whole conversation, he would have stood there longer if it wasn't for Luffy who was poking him asking if he was okay while laughing.

"What did gramps say?"

"He asked you to stay with me until the New Year, until he reaches land again," Law replied, then he paused, something didn't seem right here, "If your grandfather is in the middle of the ocean, how on earth did we manage to reach him?"

"Oh that number is the marine's number that uses their own satellite or something, gramps explained it to me before but I don't really get it,"

"…..Isn't that illegal?" Law muttered; Luffy's grandfather was one of the most eccentric people he has ever met; he might be even on par with Doflamingo.

"I don't know, but gramps is pretty high up in the marines so I don't think anyone will say anything, not that he listens to people anyway,"

"I can see the family resemblances,"

"Until New Year huh…Oh crap, looks like I won't be able to attend Franky's party then," Luffy sighed

The name rang a bell in Law's memory; he remembered that the teen mentioned it in their conversation yesterday.

"The guy with the electric blue hair that keeps saying "super" and loves robos?"

"Yup, every year we throw a new year's eve party together at his place, Usopp will be telling the weird stories of his again, Nami probably wants to collect Zoro's debt from the last 2 years, Sanji makes the best food, especially his meat~"

"I can tell, you're practically drooling just mentioning it," Law stated

"Shishishi, his food is the best! He's a chef at one of the best restaurants in the city, but I can't eat at the restaurant, he says it will put him out of business,"

"Guessing by what you say, you're a big eater, come on let's head to the supermarket I need to stock my fridge," Law proposed

"Hang on can I call another friend first?" Luffy asked, he needed to inform Nami that he wouldn't be back or he'll be at risk of being fined with added interest.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Law answered tossing the phone to Luffy, "Let me know when you're done, I'll be in the study."

"Kay~"

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING?!"<p>

For the second time that morning, Luffy's ears rang at the holler from the other end of the line.

"I missed my flight Nami and gramps can't transfer me any money until he reaches land so there's no way for me make it in time for the party," Luffy whined

"Let me guess, you spent the last of your money on the food at the airport right?" Nami sighed; Luffy was just like that, food before anything else.

"Yup!"

"Don't sound so happy you idiot! You know it's not the same if everyone isn't present!" Nami hissed

''I'm sorry… Have fun for me and ask Zoro to drink my share too!"

"Alright, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to," Nami chuckled, "Wait, where are you staying now if you're out of money?"

"I'm staying with Law at the moment so I'm okay," the moment the words left his mouth, Luffy felt a chill

"Law?" Nami echoed in a suggestive tone, her lips curling into a knowing smirk, "by the sound of that name I'm sure it's a guy and you guys know each other well enough to call him by his first name?"

"Namiiii…." he knew this was the woman was always a sharp one, "It's not what you think! He's just a doctor at the hospital in the airport! I only met him yesterday but he seems like a nice guy…"

The last part came out as a mumble but Nami sure caught on to it.

"I see….A nice guy huh?" Nami chuckled, "Tell me how he looks like! Or I'll fine you for not coming!"

"Eh?! That's not fair Nami!" Luffy whined, but he didn't have a choice did he? "He's tall I guess, a bit tan, dark hair and eyes….erm….skinny? He's got tattoos on his hands and body too."

"How do you know about the ink on his body?" Nami could barely suppress the laughter bubbling inside

"It's not what you think!" Luffy yelled, his face flushing a dark crimson, he's been blushing too much lately, "I just….I just saw him topless when he came out of the shower!"

Just around the corner unknown to Luffy, Law stood there trying his very best not to make any sound that might alert Luffy of his presence. He was going to get something to drink when he hear Luffy (in somewhat a loud voice) describing someone whom he is dead sure is himself, judging by the stuttering and the panicking tone, he could just imagine the hot blush on Luffy's face.

"I'm meeting Robin in an hour so I need to get prepared, I'll tell Franky that you're not able to make it, but you have to promise me to tell me every that happened when you come back!" Nami demanded

"Ehhhh?! Why?"

"I'm curious and if you don't I'll tell Sanji who raided the kitchen last month~"

"Fine…." Luffy sighed, "I need to go now, tell everyone I said hi and I'm sorry."

Quickly the teen hit the end call button before the woman could blackmail him any further to do anything else

"She's evil…."

"Who's evil?" Law asked casually propping himself by the wall causing Luffy to jump in surprise almost dropping the phone in his shock.

"It's just my friend," Luffy replied, his heart racing, how much of the conversation did Law hear? "Can we go out now?"

"Sure let me get my keys, anything in particular you like to eat?"

"Meat!"

* * *

><p>Law can't believe how much meat they had bought from the supermarket, half the shelves were emptied out by the happy teenager; the doctor had to threaten to not pay for the food to get Luffy to actually pick some greens out that he would eat. Studying medicine, he knew the importance of eating properly and an entire diet filled with only protein is definitely not good for health.<p>

He needs to remember get payment from the marine for his grandson, Luffy has something called a black hole, in his stomach, any second of the day he would be asking if there's anything to eat. So much so that Law is tempted to send him to the hospital to see if he has some kind of medical condition.

Law is glad he's on break until the following year otherwise they would need to make daily trips to the super market since Law wouldn't be at home to moderate the teen's eating habits.

* * *

><p>Day 6 of his stay with Law and Luffy's almost going mad, no he's not angry at Law or anything it's just what the guy does makes him feel frustrated and irritated, not in a good way.<p>

Currently they were at the supermarket picking up some more supplies for the fridge where they bumped into Law's friend. Eustass Kid. Less than 5 minutes of the guy talking and he wants to punch the fucker. The man was taller than Law with flaming red hair that was held up by a pair of googles, very muscular and rugged looking.

"Law! You didn't tell me you picked up a pet," Kid laughed making Law glare

"I'm not a pet!" Luffy hissed, his fist clenching furiously

"I suggest you don't insult my guest Eustass-ya, I'm not going to treat you if you get a knuckle sandwich from him," Law added, he was surprised by Luffy's hostility but he concealed it

"Geez okay, I'm sorry, no need to be so defensive," Kid replied putting up his hands up in surrender, "Hey I'm having a countdown party tomorrow you wanna to come? He can come too."

"I'll pass this year Eustass-ya, I've got plans already," Law stated, no way in hell he was going to bring Luffy to one of Kid's crazy parties.

"Aw come on, it's no fun if you don't come," Kid cooed putting an arm around Law's shoulders

Luffy saw it and something snapped, he balled up his fist and swung to towards Kid where it collided solidly with the taller man's jaw. The red haired man was caught off guard and the force of the punch sent him sprawling on to the floor a few meters away from where he was standing.

"HE SAID HE HAD PLANS ALREADY YOU JERK SO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Luffy yelled, within seconds the adrenaline rush left him and cold dread swept over him instead, he had punched Law's friends on a whim

Law was stupefied, he hadn't expected Luffy to do that or say that, he was acting like Kid when they were still dating each other years ago and he didn't feel angry at all, in fact smirked lined his face at Kid's sorry state.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Eustass-ya," Law voiced as he pulled Luffy closer to him, making Luffy jolt in surprise before blushing lightly, "Come on Luffy-ya we've got what we needed let's go."

When they got back to Law's house, Luffy apologized profusely but Law just waved it off.

"Don't worry Luffy-ya, if you didn't do it, I would have," Law scoffed, "He's always like that, even though we broke up years ago."

"You dated him before?"

"Yeah but that's like ancient history already so don't bother yourself with it, at the moment there's someone else that caught my liking," Law replied, allowing a small smile to dance his lips as he watch Luffy stiffen before his eyes became downcast, finding more interest in his feet.

"…I…..I see," the teen choked out, he felt a painful twist in his chest

"Do you want to know who?" the doctor asked, watching Luffy shake his head rather vigorously

Law lifted his fingers to brush the cheeks of the other raven sitting beside him, before cupping the cheek and turning the face towards him. Luffy's eyes were already starting to water but they grew wide as Law came closer until their lips met in a small chaste kiss before Law pulled back with a smile.

"It's you."

* * *

><p><strong>Look forward to the next chapter which should be soon I hope like in a day or 2 <strong>

**Drop me a review and tell me whether you like it and Happy New Year to all! (If i don't post it by 31th)**


	3. Chapter 3

**One day late I'm sorry but got it up finally I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>The next day Luffy still could not believe Law actually likes him, after Law had said those words; it took him several minutes before he could even stutter a reply. The mere thought of the whole moment made Luffy blush uncontrollably.<p>

"Luffy-ya you're putting a dirty plate into the dish rack." came the comment that felt too close making the said teen jolt in shock, the dish almost slipping out from his grasp.

"I'm sorry!" Luffy apologized, quickly turning the tap back on and soaping the dish, he really needed to focus on what he is doing.

"Is there anything you want to do tomorrow? It's new year's eve," Law asked, propping himself against the counter watching Luffy rinse the rest of the dirty dishes from their dinner.

"Not really…" Luffy replied, the week that he has been with Law the doctor had brought him to various tourists' spots that he did not manage to visit and he's pretty much seen the whole city, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Nothing actually, the news said it would snow tonight so I don't really think it's a good idea to head out, so if you don't mind we could stay indoors the whole day,"

"Snow?! Really? " Luffy gasped, he's eyes shining excitedly, "Can we make a snowman?"

"Sure, if it snows hard enough tonight," Law did not like snow but their days together are limited, best to make the most out of it.

* * *

><p>Every morning, Luffy would wake with Law's comforting heat beside him but today the heat wasn't there, sleepily he brushed his hand over the sheets, they were still warm, which means that Law had only got up not long ago, right on cue the doctor strode back into the room.<p>

"Luffy-ya come on get up, take a look outside,"

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed questioningly as he sat up from the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes

Law drew the curtains and the teen gasped in delight. White, pure white as far as he could see, excitement raced through him. He leapt out of bed and mad dash to the bathroom leaving Law chuckling at the over excited teen.

After breakfast the duo ventured outside, the cold air pierced through the layers of clothing making them shiver but Law was thankful there wasn't strong winds or else he would have refused to leave the house. A small smile graced his lips as he watched Luffy trudge through the snow, grinning at every crunch the snow made under his shoes, his cheeks were dusted red from the cold air. Looking around, Law quietly observed his surroundings, there was no one else on the street and the peacefulness was welcomed, that was until a ball of snow hit in straight in the face. Peals of laughter came from the teen as gray eyes glared at him; Luffy was laughing so hard that he didn't see the snowball that came his way until it hit him.

"That's not fair Law! I wasn't ready!" Luffy puffed up his cheeks and pouted at Law

"Says the person who threw the snowball when I wasn't ready!" Law smirked, tossing another ball of snow in his hand casually before throwing it unexpectedly at Luffy making the teen yelp as it made contact.

Luffy quickly ducked behind a car as another snowball came flying towards him, scrapping snow off the road he compressed it into a ball like shape before throwing it at the doctor. The game quickly turned into just throwing clumps of snow at each other instead of balls of snow, laughter filled the air as they ran after each other. Law could not remember the last time he had so much fun, he couldn't even believe he was having some sort of snowball fight, if he told Sachi, the guy would have thought he had gone mad.

However soon both males were drenched in the remnants of the snow that was all over their clothing. They had continued to throw snow at each other till they were panting hard and lying in the snow.

"It's been a while since I had to run around like that," Law panted

"Really? Don't you go out?" Luffy asked between fits of laughter

"I've got a busy job and when I do actually hang out with my friends, we go drinking,"

"You need to get a life Law," Luffy states, "There's more to life than just work."

"That's deep coming from you, so what do you do when you go out?"

"Eat!" the answer made Law sigh, he expected that answer,

"Come on let's go back, the wind is picking up and if you catch a cold I think your grandfather will have my head," the doctor got up and brushed of the snow from his coat before offering a hand to help Luffy get up.

"Can we have hot chocolate later?"

"Sure, something hot to drink sounds like a good idea, clean up first," Law replied, ruffling Luffy's hair a bit before taking his hand and walking back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Law, does your neighborhood have those New Year eve celebration things?<p>

"Yeah they do,"

"You don't go for them? They've got free food and all," Luffy asked, puzzled

"Not everything is about food Luffy-ya, I don't go for them as usually I'm working on new year's eve, this year I was lucky to get consecutive days off, well actually I just wanted to clear my leave days,"

Law explained

"Lucky me then," Luffy laughed but he continued when Law raised an eyebrow, "If you weren't off this holidays, I wouldn't have been able to stay with you and so much fun!"

"Well if it wasn't for you I probably would have had a dull break and I wouldn't have done anything at all, so thank you too,"

Luffy's smile was so wide Law swore it went all the way to his ears and it was infectious too, soon Law found himself wearing the rare smile of his, it made Luffy's heart jolt, Law has never smiled at him before.

"Actually, we can see the mini fireworks display from the window in a couple of minutes," Law said as he walked towards to the window and drawing the curtains.

"Hey Law, the year is ending so what is your wish next year?"

"Wish? You mean New Year resolution?" Luffy nodded

"Well I suppose I'm hoping for a better year, meaning less overtime and ridiculous patients. I'm praying that my guardian wouldn't disturb me unless it is of the utmost importance,"

"You've got a lot of wishes, you shouldn't be so greedy," Luffy snickered

"Then what is your wish?"

"I just want everyone to be happy," Law was taken aback by the simple answer, not expecting it.

Luffy appears uncaring about the world around him, doing what he likes only, but there are times where he says and do things that you would not expect. One thing Law had learnt whilst spending time with him was that nothing was more important to him than his friends and family, Luffy had told him there were times where he had picked fights with seniors three times his size just because they had hurt his friends and he had won them. When Luffy sets his mind on something, there is nothing anyone can do to change his mind.

"Law!" the doctor was brought back to the present when Luffy shouted his name pointing excitedly to scene outdoors. Fireworks shot to the sky in colors of every hue, illuminating the dark sky with their vibrant colors, they weren't as flashy as those that were done on independence day but it was still a sight to behold, for everyone it marked the end of the old year and the beginning of a new one.

"Happy New Year, Law!" Luffy turned back to Law and bowed slightly

"Happy New Year to you as well Luffy-ya," the tanned male was about to say something else when Luffy moved forward and kissed him on the lips, it was longer than their first but all too soon the other pulled back with a blush.

"I hope this year would be a better year for you,"

"It's already a better one," came the murmured reply as Law leaned back down

* * *

><p>Luffy moaned as Law's finger trailed down his now bare torso, the touches were sending jolts of pleasure racing through his body.<p>

After that kiss by the window, Law's kisses turned more demanding pressing Luffy into the window, the teen wasn't even sure when they had started moving towards the bedroom until his back hit the bed.

His finger scratched weakly at Law's clothed back as he writhed beneath Law's administrations; the older had released his mouth in favor of leaving a wet trail to his neck then to his chest.

"Wa-wait, La-ahhhh," Luffy arched his back as the wicked appendage licked and nipped his chest, enveloping one of his hard nubs in a delicious heat, making him moan and buck.

"I'm done waiting," Law smirked lifting his head to gaze down at the younger, Luffy felt like a small animal as gleaming predatory eyes gazed unwavering back at him. Law then proceeded to pull his long sleeved top over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side, allowing the Luffy's eyes to roam his bare torso.

Luffy has seen the ink before be he couldn't help but run his fingers over them, marveling at the design and the smooth expense of skin beneath his touch. However a thought remained, why would Law get such an interesting shape tattoo? It seemed kind of symbolic of some sort.

"I got it in memory of someone who passed away," Law murmured, "He made me the person I am today."

"Ace had one like that too," Luffy breathed

"Looks like we have some things in common, somewhat at least" soft chuckles left Law before he leaned down to capture Luffy's lips once again, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth to taste what the other has to offer. He was surprised as Luffy's agile appendage met with his in a tango that left him breathless.

Law's hands continued to travel down the teen's torso, reaching the hem of the pants, he gripped them and in a swift moment removing them leaving Luffy completely bare under him.

"D-Don't stare...i-it's embarrassing!" Luffy stammered blushing to the tips of his ears, his effort at closing his legs together was stopped by Law's hands ghosting over his thigh making him shiver.

The yelped that came out turned into a moan as Law gripped his heated length with his cold fingers and starting pumping it up and down coating the hard cock with pre-cum. From all the lewd noises escaping Luffy's mouth, the other raven knew instantly that Luffy had never experienced such pleasures before.

Luffy whined as the pleasure suddenly stopped, cracking his previously closed eyes open he saw Law get off the bed to chuck off the rest of his clothes and grab something from the bedside table before climbing back onto the bed. The heat returned stronger than ever making Luffy pant and growl with unsatisfied need.

"L-Law…."

"Don't worry, I'll have you screaming in a few moments," Luffy shivered at the growl, he wasn't going to deny that he liked it. Luffy flinched as he felt something cold prod his entrance before sliding into the tight space, he let out a hoarse cry as discomfort rippled through his body, it felt so foreign and unfamiliar.

"L-La...ughhh..." the groans were swallowed by Law as his fingers delved deeper into the tight space, inserting another finger as he felt Luffy relax more around his touch.

It felt strange having something move inside of him, but as Law crooked his fingers it pressed against something that sent bolts of blinding pleasure racing through his body.

"Ah!Nyahh...w-wha-wha...Nghhhh...Hngh..." Luffy broke the lip lock as he screamed, hips bucked wildly making Law hiss as it made contact with his neglected member.

Despite the pleasure constantly assaulting his senses and the pressure building up in his lower belly, Luffy couldn't help but feel that it wasn't enough, he needed more, something, anything to release to pressure.

"M-mo-more..." Luffy panted against Law's neck, spreading his legs further to accommodate the tanned male.

A low growl resonated from the doctor, he withdrew his fingers eliciting a whimper at the loss but as soon as it came out from Luffy's mouth, a shriek left it seconds later. Law had lubed himself and in one swift movement he buried himself to the hilt in the tight unforgiving heat.

"Shit…" it took Law every ounce of willpower to stay still and not pound into that tight ass, digging his fingers into the slim hips.

Luffy eyes were wide and his jaw hung openly panting harshly, at first it was painful but the moment Law hit the same spot as his fingers did before everything disappeared leaving only the pleasure and the feeling of being so full. After a few moments of being still, Luffy shifted under Law trying to get him to move.

Law started to move slowly drawing his hips back before thrusting back groaning at the friction, but as Luffy began to move his hips instinctively to meet Law's own movement, the doctor increase the speed of his actions, making sure to hit Luffy's prostrate with deadly accuracy, the lewd moans and cries coming from Luffy only spurred Law on.

Knowing neither of them will last for much longer, Law slid his hand down Luffy's belly to curl his fingers around the teen's quiver shaft, and soon he was stroking it time with the thrusting. Luffy tried to fight of the overwhelming sensation panting and crying out Law's name over and over again as he was lost in the sea of pleasure.

As Law hit his prostrate one final time, he lost all control as he came hard screaming Law's name, painting both their stomach with jets of hot cum, his vision going white. With Luffy's muscles clamping down on his cock, it triggered the most intense release in his life, emptying himself in hot pulses, groaning the other's name.

With the remaining of his fast diminishing energy Law managed to slide out of Luffy and shift to the side before collapsing onto the bed panting harshly. He drew the teen slick body against his own and pressed a soft kiss on Luffy's forehead making the teen sigh softly in contentment and press closer to the warm body.

Luffy felt the blanket being pulled over his and Law's body, Luffy started to drift off he heard Law murmur.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend the Christmas and the New Year with you,"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this story I really hoped you readers liked it (I might post a short Omake if I can just for laughs)<strong>

**It took me forever to write the lemon though lol, for too long I have stopped writing it**

**After writing a couple of stories I realised I'm terrible at writing one shots haha but I'll try my best again next time**


End file.
